The Meeting
by 12UNKNOWN34
Summary: Ok this starts with everyone waking up on the day of the World meeting.  Also, the meeting starts  in my story  at 6:00 pm.  Oh and just to be safe I'm going to rate it T.  Please review!  I LOVE reviews!  Even the anonymous ones!
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting**

**Chapter 1-England and America**

**(9:30 am)**

Today was the day. The day of the World Meeting that is. As America slept, he felt someone shaking him.

"Get up Alfred! ALFRED! Get up!" He heard a familiar voice yell. His eyes shot open.

"What the Hell are you doing in MY country!" America exclaimed, realizing that England was shaking him.

"Why, my dear boy, I am your father after all. I have every right to check on my little boy. I also have a passport so don't worry." England reassured as America jumped out of his bed. America sighed angrily, shaking his head at his old man as he headed for his bedroom door. "Oh no! You're not going ANYWHERE until you take a bath!" England ranted, grabbing America by his ear and dragging him out of his own room.

"HEY! Let go of me! I can wash myself!" America yelled as England dragged him into the bathroom.

"Oh, so you can't wake up by yourself but apparently you can bathe yourself? I don't think so." England said as he started the bath.

"But-" America started to say, but England stopped him by put his finger to America's lips.

"I understand you think your old enough now to do all these things but you're not older than me. I've seen more horrible things than you in my past, so consider yourself lucky to have me. Now strip." England said, locking eyes with America, whose mouth was wide open. "And if you don't close your mouth, I **will** put soap in it." England threatened.

"I-I can't strip in front of you!" America protested angrily, hugging himself tightly, as if to protect himself.

Arthur sighed and said in an annoyed tone "Alfred, I've seen you naked before, so there is no reason I can't now. Besides the point, it's not like I haven't washed you before." America blushed a deep red and didn't move. Arthur sighed again and stopped the water and walked the very short distance over to America, who was looking at the tiled-floor at the moment. England then began to strip America.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alfred shouted as England took down America's red, white and blue boxers, revealing white, flawless skin. America's face at the moment looked nothing like that. Alfred's face got even redder as England finished striping America by pulling off his shirt to reveal a white chest. England waited for Alfred to get in the bath, but apparently he was frozen at the moment. Arthur sighed and helped his little boy get in his bathtub.

"I suppose I will wash you now." Arthur said, reaching for the shampoo. Alfred was too embarrassed to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Germany, Japan and Italy**

**(9:30 am)**

"Italy! ITALY! Wake up you lazy pasta eater!" Germany yelled, waking Italy up with a shock.

"Germany!" Italy yelled, finally waking up and latched on to Germany, who fell in surprise. Japan's head suddenly pops into the doorway.

"Will you please stop playing on the floor and come and eat your breakfast?" Japan calmly says as his head pops back out of the doorway.

"Look at what you did." Germany grumbles, getting up and pulling Italy up on his feet.

"I'm so sorry Germany." Italy says, hugging Germany tightly.

"Please let go of me." Germany asks, trying to get out of the death hug. It didn't work.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen….**

Japan sighed angrily as he sat back down in a wooden chair. "What in the world is taking them so long?" Japan thinks to himself, drumming his fingers against the wooden table. Sudden yelling erupted from upstairs. Japan sighed again and just waited. Sooner or later they would come down, either tumbling or Ludwig carrying Feliciano over his shoulder.

BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM.

Japan jerked his head in the direction of the stairs that led up to the second floor in a bored manner. This happened almost every morning, and Japan knew this, but right now, it REALLY pissed him off. His expression was an annoyed one, as he saw what had caused the explosion of noise tumble on the floor beside the black, wooden stairs. Japan got up from the now body temperature chair and walked stiffly over to the tumbling heap.

"What in the world took you so long?" Japan asks in an annoyed tone, his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest. They ignored Japan as Germany scolded Italy for making him fall down the stairs. Japan cleared his throat loudly, hoping that would catch their attention. It didn't. "Hello!" Japan says loudly, beyond pissed now, but did not show it.

"Hi Japan!" Italy says, trying to get up, but fails. Japan growls loudly in his mouth, making Germany look at him oddly.

"Why where both of you tumbling on the floor?" Japan asks in a very pissed-off tone, trying to not hide his anger anymore. It was kinda hard at the moment.

"Italy hugged me from behind and I fell down the stairs in surprise." Germany explained, eyeing Japan with an odd expression on his face.

"PASTAAAAAA!" Italy shouts randomly, hoping everyone would laugh, or, at least just Japan would laugh. That was a very wrong move to make because now Japan's patience meter was beyond a mark that said 'Pissed-off to the extreme' which was VERY bad. Japan grabbed Italy by his shirt and started yelling at poor Italy.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…." Japan ranted, scaring Italy so bad that he started to pee his pants. All he wanted to do was make everyone happy, that's all.

Author's Notes:

Poor Italy! :'( Anyways, chapter 3 is going to be up in about...*trying to estimate*...2 weeks, I think... See you soon! :)


End file.
